Hells Revenge
by muffiemykitten
Summary: Kayla and Lucas are just starting their relationship, but Mason isn't gone yet. He wants his werewolves and what they offer. And he'll do anything to get it. I really suck at summaries. R&R please. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Kayla POV

Kayla shut the passenger door to the jeep and walked around to meet Lucas at the front. He smiled at her softly and put his arm around her. Her skin tingled at the contact. They had been dating for almost a year already, but it still felt like the first time every time he touched her. Maybe it will always feel this way, she smiled to herself at that. This was the first time they'd seen each other since they parted ways at the endof the summer. Her adoptive mother had agreed to her coming down for winter break.

"Why are you smiling?" She looked into his silver eyes and saw kindness and love without boundaries. He was made for her.

"Nothing." she answered. They walked silently to the gates of Wolford, content to just be in each others presence. Once they reached the gate they were met by Lucas's parents. Mrs. Wilde took me hand as Lucas disentangled himself from me and walked to his father.

"Kayla, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me. So we can get to know each other better." I smiled politely.

"I'd love to." She let go then. "Well, how about tomorrow around noon?" I nodded my head. She smiled and waved goodbye, Mr. Wilde smiled at me and then took his wife's hand as they entered the doors.

"Did my mother just ask you to lunch?"

"Mhmm." I bit my bottom lip and smiled at him. He leaned down and placed his lips tenderly on my own. The kiss was so soft at first, but as what always happens when we kissed, we both seemed to forget where we were and it deepened. I opened my mouth and his tongue entwined with my own. His arm wrapped around my thin waste and I placed my hands on his hard chest. He groaned.

"Gross."

We both pulled back quickly and saw Brittany staring at us with a water bottle in her hand. Her long black hair was up in a ponytail and her hunter green tank hung loose around her sweaty skin. She'd probably just run like eighteen miles. She didn't even look winded.

"You do realize that your out in public right? It looked like you guys were about to start having sex, like right here. In the grass."

"Sorry." I said, a little embarrassed.

"Whatever." Brittany walked around us and continued to walk. As soon as she was out of earshot we both started to laugh.

"When I'm kissing you, sometimes I get lost in you." He raised his hand and ran it through my orange curls. "You're so beautiful."

I giggled. "C'mon. We still have to actually make it into the building." Lucas took my hand in his as we worked our way up the steps.

"Hey, how about we drive into town and see a movie tonight?"

"Yea, that sounds great."

Lucas POV

Kayla sat in the passenger seat txting on her pink phone. I heard the click as my seat-belt went into the slit confirming it had locked in. She was in a green dress that made her blue eyes and red hair look beautiful. She was beautiful. She put her phone away as I started the engine.

"Did you like the movie?" She smiled.

"It was weird."

"Yea, I thought so too." Before I pulled out, I saw that no one was in the parking lot, after movie, the theater clears out pretty quickly, but I took my time. Enjoying every second with Kayla. She noticed what I did to. We were completely alone, save for one light post a couple yards away. She looked at me and I looked at her. She unbuckled her seat-belt and leaned over.

"We're all alone." She whispered sweetly into my ear.

I'd kissed girls before, but never like I kissed Kayla. Our kisses were more intense and hungry and so so powerful. The idea of sex didn't scare me, I'm a guy, it shouldn't. But it doesn't mean the same to _us _guys as it does to _those _guys. It wasn't something you just gave away or something you bragged about. I'd waited all my life for Kayla. And I was always afraid I would never meet _the _girl, but I did.

I chuckled. "We are." She leaned down further and pressed her lips to mine. They were soft, but I wanted more. I pushed open her mouth with my tongue, exploring. She moaned, then pulled back.

"This is uncomfortable." she said as she pulled herself up. Once she was done she had situated herself atop my lap. "Much better." I placed my hands on each side of her waist. We continued to kiss until she lifted her head back and placed my lips on her neck instead. The skin there was warm. I bit her there, sure that it would leave a mark. She gasped and then sighed.

"Oh my God." she said. I continued to kiss her there. Slowly I lifted her shirt with my hands. She raised her own arms and I pulled it over her head. Beneath it she wore a lace black bra. It was so inviting.

"Kayla." He said. "Are you ready?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lemony!

Kayla POV

I moved the fold able mirror left and then right. Each way I turned it the large hickey on my neck was noticeable. Me and Lucas hadn't had sex, I wanted to, but I also didn't want my first time to be in a jeep in an empty theater parking lot. He took it well, agreeing that it wasn't the best place to get it on. We continued to kiss for a little while longer. Until we decided it was getting late and we should probably head back.

Winter break was only a day in, and we'd already made his car all hot and sweaty. I tried my best to cover the dark purple mark, but I had lunch with his mother today and I was sure she had seen it. I took the liberty of checking and retouching it up in the bathroom while I waited for the check to arrive. Lunch hadn't been awkward just different. She was such a warm person to be around and not at all like her son. You didn't have to work to get her to talk.

Now I was in my room lying down on the bed. I shut the mirror and tossed it behind me. What did she think of me now? Her, now, only son leaving hickeys on a girls neck she barely even knew. I looked up as a soft knock on the door sounded. It was well past eleven and I hadn't expected company. I padded over to the door in my socks and PJ's hoping to God it wasn't anyone that would make fun of me for the ensemble. I opened it and behind it stood Lucas. Dressed in a white dress shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and black slacks.

"What are you doing here?" He smiled and stepped inside. I shut the door and locked it.

"I just got back from dinner with dad." He pulled me into him and put his hands in my loose hair. "He likes you." He said.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure your mom saw that gift you left me and I thought for sure I was done." He breathed deep and looked down at her neck with dark eyes.

"I like it." She giggled.

"You would, you dog." She slid her hands up his chest and pushed him down on the bed. They'd been slowly backing up toward it. He put his arms around her and began kissing her. She moan against his mouth. She straddled him and he pulled away. The soft ecstasy of his lips on her neck returned. She couldn't believe she'd never had this feeling before. She knew when they actually had sex it would be great.

They moaned against each other and she sat up. His hands slipped down until they rested on her hips. She smiled down at him and pulled her shirt up over her head. It had gotten hot in the room. He stared at her like she were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. In his presence it was easy to believe it were true. His silver eyes shone bright in the dark. "God, Kayla, you're killing me." She rolled over and he was on top. He held himself up, trying not to put all his weight on her, but she wanted to feel him. She helped him pull his nice shirt off by unbuttoning it. This was what she wanted. Right? Yes, Yes, Yes. She wanted this more than anything in the world.

He came down again and she placed her hands in his hair. Oh she loved his hair. The unique color of it was beautiful. He put his lips on her neck and sucked and lapped his tongue against it, bringing her closer and closer to maximum. She felt a warmth in the bottom half of her body and shut her eyes.

He inched farther down onto the place where her breast met her body.

"Kayla?" he asked quietly. "Don't stop." she said in answer, anticipating what was coming. "Whatever happens, don't stop." She lifted her back up and he unhooked her bra from behind. Today it wasn't as sexy, just a plain white cotton, but he didn't seem to mind it much. He pulled the straps down my freckled shoulders slowly. And then it was off completely. He sighed and breathed in deep. Was he satisfied? His lips met my white skin again and I bucked forward. On the outside was my leg, then his, then mine and then his again. He pulled his head back quickly and looked me in the eyes.

I gasped and looked down to where my center met his member. Through his pants I could see a lump of some sort. I looked back at his eyes and stared. We stared at each other for another moment and then I smiled. I had done that to him. I had made him want me and aroused. He leaned back and placed his lips around my tender nipple and I sighed pleasure. Now I knew what those girls in the locker room had been talking about. And this was just the half of it. He sucked and swiveled his tongue around it.

"Am I your first?" He pulled and looked at me with surprised grays.

"What?"

"You're pretty good at that." I said breathlessly. "I've never... been with anyone like this." I knew that, he'd said so. Back before I believed going furry was possible. "Kayla-" He started but I interrupted him.

"I believe you. You're just amazing with your tongue." He chuckled and then continued. I felt him move against me and then flinched as I felt his hand rest against my naval and then slide down slowly. He was just getting past the elastic in my pajama bottoms when a sharp shrill sounded. We both stopped everything and looked at the black phone on the desk by the couch in my hotel-like room. We looked at each other and I sighed. I pulled myself out from under him and tipped to the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Kayla," an unexpected voice said. "Is Lucas there? We can't seem to find him." It was Connor.

"Yes." She said embarrassed. Would they automatically know what they were doing? "I'll send him over."

"Thanks." She set the phone on the receiver and turned to him with sad eyes. He was already buttoning up him shirt and tucking it in.


	3. Chapter 3

Follow me on twitter MuffieMyKitten

I do not own the Dark Guardian series or anyone in it.

Lemons

Kayla POV

Kayla watched as Lucas walked to the door still buttoning up his shirt. "Are you – are you really going to leave me?" He stopped and looked back at her. He was now done buttoning his shirt.

"I'm sorry Kayla. But I am what I am, and I have to go. I have to be there, I'm there leader." He moved in front of her and went to put his hands on either side of her face, but she turned away from him. Her back was to him. Tears welled up in her eyes and she tried desperately not to let the rejection make her sob too loudly. "Please tell me you understand. This is our life and it's how it's going to be. If I could change it I promise I would, but I can't." She ignored as best she could the sound of the door shutting behind him.

She cried there for a moment, waiting for him to get far away. She didn't want him to see her leave. When she felt enough time had passed, she grabbed her things and left. She exited Wolford in a hurry, passing several large trees as she ran through the woods trying to find the best place to shed her clothes and run to her wolf nature.

She tossed her clothes down in a pile and leaped in the air, when she landed she no longer had human legs, but wolf legs. Her warm orange hair enveloped her and she ran. She ran as fast as she could. Kayla had never wanted to get away so badly, but tonight she did. She wanted to get away from the rules, and the Dark Guardians and just be Kayla again. Just Kayla.

Connor POV

Connor stared at Lucas as Rafe talked about the team he just gotten back from. It was a group of college kids and how Rafe was slightly suspicious of them, but Connor was too focused on Lucas to hear why. Lucas had been quiet the whole meeting, silently flipping a pen over and over with a worried expression. He suspected it had nothing to do with the college students. Everyone stood up and Connor jumped to his feet.

"Let's keep this one from the girls until we're absolutely sure. What do you think Lucas, think we should." Lucas looked at him blankly, he nodded slightly then left the room. I followed quickly behind him.

"Hey Lucas wait up!" I jogged up next to him. "What's wrong, man? You didn't talk the whole time." He shrugged. "I'm just feeling out of it right now." He shoved his hands in his pocket and looked away. I was willing to let it go, if he didn't want to talk about it right now, I understood. "I made Kayla cry." He said shockingly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you never make a girl cry. Especially your girlfriend." He twisted his head at me sharply. "Don't you think I know that? I didn't do it on purpose. You just called at a really bad time."

"Oh. You mean-?" I waved my hand around. "Yes, that's what I mean." I looked at him like he was stupid. "Well, go talk to her idiot. Say sorry."

"I don't think I can Connor." He looked down at his feet. "I can't just walk in there and say 'Hey sorry baby, I'm ready to go now.' No, it's better than that, she's better than that."

"What are you going to do, 'cause you can't do nothing?" Lucas looked away, distressed. "Go to her, tell her you're sorry. That you made a mistake, choosing the Guardians over her and that it will never happen again, because you know what's important.

"When did you learn how to handle girl problems?" I chuckled.

"Since my girlfriend became a hard ass."

Three days later.

Kayla POV

Kayla slipped the red satin dress over her small frame. She loved the way it clung to her body, outlining her every curve. Her orange hair was in loose ringlets. She smiled at her image in the mirror and left her room. She focused on the sound her heels made as they hit the tiled floor feeling entirely sexy.

Today was the day of the Wilde's famous Winter Formal. Everyone staying in Wolford is invited. Including her. In her outfit, Kayla hoped that Lucas wouldn't be able to leave this time. She looked beautiful. The Party was being held in a building separate from Wolford. The main floor was the ballroom, on the second floor was a ring of smaller rooms meant to accommodate.

She promised Lucas that she'd meet him in front of the doors by 7. It was now, 7:13. She knew he was freaking out, the calls to her cell phone every minute on the dot after 7:01 was proof. When she finally arrived he was pacing in front of the steps dressed in a nice suit with a white dress shirt and a thin black silk tie. He looked like he'd stepped straight out of a fashion shoot. She stepped out of the car Mrs. Wilde had sent to pick up Kayla. She was a nice woman.

"Kayla." He said as he placed his hands on her elbows. "You are going to drive me insane." She pointed to her body.

"This takes time." He looked down at her. His eyes focused on her body, this was the first time he actually looked at her. She saw the lust in his eyes and wished she could take a picture. He'd left her last night at Connors request, and she was still a little angry about it. "Let's go inside." He smiled at her, then wrapped his arm around her waist.

When they entered the room they were greeted by Lindsey.

"My dear, you look great." I smiled shyly.

"Thanks." He said, as if she had complimented him. Lucas smiled at her then pulled me through the crowd. I watched the beautiful gowns and dresses go past me in a blur until it stopped. Now they were moving and swaying. The dance floor. Lucas put his arms around my waist and I laced my hands around his neck.

"You look... perfect." He said in a rush. I smiled and put my head on his chest. "I'm sorry about yesterday. Leaving you like that wasn't nice."

"No, it wasn't." He chuckled and I felt the vibration in his chest. "But you're going to fix it before the night is over."

"I am?" I lifted my head and looked at his gray eyes.

"In thirty minutes will be a suitable time for us to exit the party. In an hour," I smiled wider, "maybe longer, it depends, we'll be back here, dancing like we never left." A fast paced song came on and I turned around, he was now facing my back. He dropped his hands low on my waist. We ground into each other for a while until he leaned down a little to whisper in my ear.

"Here's an idea. Let's leave now." He took my hand in his and pulled me with him. There were several guests stationed along the rail of the stairs. Their presence made it easier for them to get up the stairs and into an empty room without anyone noticing.

Lucas POV

The door slammed shut as I pushed her against it, holding her there with my body. Slowly her hands worked open the buttons of my white shirt. My jacket was already on the ground and I hoped that her dress and the rest of our clothes would soon follow. If she had any under that skin tight dress.

Don't get me wrong, it was a sexy dress, perfect for her petite body. But I had a feeling her body looked even better beneath the dress. The dress is strapless, he dropped little kisses on her bear shoulder and saved the sound of her gasp to his memory while he bit down on the skin there. He liked leaving marks on her. He was a wolf and this was how he marked his territory. She pulled his body closer and ground her hips into his.

"Finally." She laughed and he smiled. Suddenly she pushed him off and he landed on the bed. He stared at her shocked while she smiled down at him mischievously. Every inch of wall was made of mirrors, making the experience that much sexier. "Will you help me?" She said in a silky voice that made both his heads spin. He got up off the bed and went to stand beside her, taking a deep breath. He slid his hands slowly down her arm then stopped at her elbows. He kissed the nape of her neck and whispered I love you against her soft skin. She shivered.

Lucas directed his shaking hands to her zipper, slowly he pulled it down while still kissing her back. When he was done he placed one last kiss on her shoulder and the let the dress drop. She turned around before he could focus on the view the mirrors gave him. Not all he saw was her perfect round shaped butt. He placed both his hands on each of her butt cheeks and squeezed, feeling the lacy black thong she wore at the tips of his fingers. He was right, she was practically naked beneath the dress. Sparing him the time it would take for him to remove her bra, for that he was grateful.

She moaned as he slapped her ass with a smack. He was more than turned on at this moment and knew he'd need her soon when just as he was about to throw her on the bed and take her the door burst open. Two men in official badge uniforms he'd never seen before stormed in. Lucas pushed Kayla behind him as she bent over to pick up her dress.

"What the hell is going on?" Lucas barked annoyed.

"We're sorry sir, but there's been a break-in. We're evacuating." Lucas looked over his shoulder at Kayla without a second thought.

"Put your dress on. Now." He hadn't meant to sound so hard, but he was worried who the intruders might be and felt pressed for time to get Kayla out. She stepped in front of him and he zipped her up, all feelings of lust gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Follow me on twitter MuffieMyKitten

Kayla POV

I looked around at all the people who were staring at the building. When she and Lucas had both been taken out of the hall, she'd asked around. Everyone had the same story. There was a security breach, said someone had pulled the fire alarm switch and they had to evacuate. She was sure that wasn't what had happened, just what they had been told. She told Lucas what she thought, he grasped her hand and pulled her gently behind him. She was careful not to fall on her stiletto heels. Finally he stopped.

"Oh Lucas, thank God you are safe!" Lucas saw Mrs. Wilde wrap her thin arms around  
his neck and Mr. Wilde placed a large hand on his sons back. They both breathed sighs of relief when they saw me standing behind him. Mrs. Wilde proceeded to hug me next. I hoped they had no idea what their son and I had just been doing.

"What happened?" Lucas asked, returning to business. Kayla looked around for the others.

"When they said they couldn't find you or Kayla I got so scared. We were both so worried. Where were you?" Mrs. Wilde sounded angry now. Angry that her, now only son, had put her through that.

"I was giving Kayla…"

"A tour." She interjected, deciding he was incapable of coming up with a sound lie. He gave her a small thank you smile. "It's a lovely venue." Mrs. Wilde nodded. I looked around for my friends and spotted Lindsey. I shouted to her and she and the others turned around and came toward us. They all crowded around Lucas and the Wilde's but Lindsey stood by me.

"I saw you go up the stairs. I hope I didn't ruin anything…" She trailed off and I grabbed her hand pulling her aside.

"I told them he was giving me a tour, but I mean obviously he wasn't." She nodded. "I feel like every time we come close to anything, something happens. Is it always going to be this way, me fighting for his attention and always losing?"

"I don't think so Kayla. You're his, and sometimes he'll choose you." She looked over my shoulder. There were so many people standing behind the caution tape surrounding the building. Police lights were flashing and ambulances were pulling up. I hadn't thought anyone had gotten hurt.

"That's the problem, Lindsey. I don't want it to be sometimes, I want it to be always. I know that its selfish, but I just want him." Lindsey hugged me. I heard someone yell and we both looked toward the building. Two paramedics were wheeling out a body, plastic covering the head. Whoever was underneath it, was dead. Lucas called me over and I grabbed his hand.

"Who is that?" I asked him, feeling my hands shake in his. He gripped them harder.

"I don't know, Kayla. Mom and dad went to go talk to the officials since this is their party."

A couple of hours later we were in his jeep driving back to Wolford, Lindsey and Rafe seated behind us. We were all silent the whole way. I could feel Lucas look at me every once in a while but I knew he wouldn't say anything about what had happened in our present company. It was like being the first lady. So many secrets, which should make us closer, but instead, it just pulled us apart.

Lindsey and Rafe got out of the jeep and made their way up the steps. Both me and Lucas hadn't moved from our position.

"We're going to have a meeting tonight to discuss what to do about this. I can't believe somebody died and nobody-"

"Please, Lucas, I don't want to talk to you about this right now." I opened my door and jumped out, slamming it shut. Before the transformation, I would have had to have been insane to jump out of a car in heels.

I was halfway up the steps when Lucas called out to me.

"Kayla, please talk to me. I couldn't do anything about it." I spun around and looked down at him, he was a step below me and I loved the advantage it gave me.

"No, of course not. You can never do anything about it. They ask and you jump. Obviously tonight wasn't your fault, but it's just another time that what we are, got in the way of our happiness. How long are we going to do this?"

"We have our whole lives with each other."

"And it's not enough." I turned around and left him standing outside the doors. Sure, I felt guilty, but right now I didn't want to think about anyone else. I was so tired of being at everyone's beck and call and worrying about everyone but myself. This time I was putting me first.

I slammed my door shut and locked it. I felt a slight breeze tickle my bare shoulders and glanced toward my window. It was open. I never opened the windows in Wolford. I felt like that would be intruding on a home that wasn't mine. Even though for all intents and purposes it was. I slid my heals off and looked around the room cautiously. Nothing was missing. I quickly shut the window and flipped the lock. Slowly I walked toward the bathroom, grabbing the only object I could see being a weapon. A flat iron. Each step that brought me closer to the shut door took me closer to my possible demise. I wasn't prepared for an intruder.

I reach the door and put my hand on the knob. I twisted it quickly and pushed it open. It banged against the wall, but the room was empty. Just the way I left it. My laundry basket overflowing, jewelry and make-up strew across the counter. If anything, this whole experience made me realize I really had to clean.

My body sagged with the sheer exhaustion of the day and I threw myself on the bed, not even bother to undress.

Victoria POV

"You don't know me, Kayla, but I know you." I looked down at the sleeping figure as I pulled the sheets over her thin body. "My name is Victoria," I started as I took a seat in the arm chair by the bed "and my brother is Mason. You remember him don't you sweetheart? You should, you ruined so much for him. Anyway, I don't want to dwell on the past, I'm really only here to send a message." I stood up and walked around the bed looking down at her blank face.

"Tonight was just a preview of what is to come. Good luck Kayla. You're going to need it." This time, I didn't make the mistake of leaving the window open. I shut it very softly behind me.


End file.
